Okay
by raccoonsmate4life
Summary: "You really want to do this, Deeks? Here and now?" Kensi can't hide her disbelief at what just happened. Because she thinks her boyfriend of two years just proposed. While lying on a gurney. In an ambulance. With a gunshot wound in his leg.


_I had a couple requests for a follow-up to Chapter 17 from What Happens Next and it got a little long so I combined the two and am posting them together as a one-shot. The part before the first line break is unchanged from the original drabble. Everything below that is new._

* * *

 **Wednesday, December 28, 2016**

"You really want to do this, Deeks? Here and now?" Kensi can't hide her disbelief at what just happened.

Because she thinks her boyfriend of two years just proposed.  
While lying on a gurney.  
In an ambulance.  
With a gunshot wound in his leg.

His head lolls to the side and he looks from her hand gripping his to her wide eyes.

"This isn't exactly what how I pictured doing this," he admits as he sucks in a quick breath. _God, getting shot hurts like a bitch_.

"Then…why?" Kensi prompts gently, her voice barely above a whisper as she brushes hair out of his face and lets her fingers trail down his cheek.

He squeezes her hand, "Figured if something happens to me," he sighs and averts his gaze from hers. His voice is low and almost sounds embarrassed, "at least I'd know you wanted to marry me."

Kensi lifts the hand she's holding to her lips as she presses soft kisses to his knuckles. Did he really not know that already? She's never been more sure of anything in her life.

"Deeks," she tugs lightly on his hair when he won't look at her. "Marty."

He looks to her then – he can't resist her when she calls him by his first name.

"First of all," she starts, a small smile forming on her face, "they already said you're going to be fine. You just need stitches and some rest."

"And second of all, I'm not answering that question right now," she reaches to cradle his face in her hands, forcing him to maintain eye contact, "because I don't want you to ask as an overreaction to getting injured. I want you to make whatever simple, crazy, or extravagant plans I'm sure you've already thought up."

She leans forward to kiss his forehead, "And I want you to ask even though you already know the answer."

"That's not a 'no,'" confidence seeping back into his voice.

Kensi rolls her eyes and chuckles, "That's not a no. It's not even a maybe. It's an, 'ask me when you're really ready.' I'll be waiting."

Deeks exhales loudly and the smile he gives her is bright, despite the pain he's in.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Sunday, April 2, 2017  
Fort Rosencrans National Cemetery, San Diego**

"Hello, sir."

Deeks scratches at the back of his head before shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Looking up at the sky, he rocks back on his heels before returning his gaze to the simple white headstone in front of him.

 _DONALD BLYE  
MSGT  
US MARINE CORPS  
Aug 1, 1957  
Dec 20, 1997_

Kensi has brought him here, to visit her father, a few times. She's always done all the talking though and Deeks finds himself struggling to come up with the words to express just want he wants.

"Sir," he begins again, "I know we never got the chance to meet but I also know that all you would ever want for Kensi is for her to be loved and supported and happy. I know, because that's all I ever want for her too. And more than that, I want to be that person for her – the one who loves her, and supports her, and makes her happy, for the rest of her life."

He pauses and stares out over the ocean, the sound of the waves bringing him a sense of peace.

"And I think we both know that our Kensi doesn't want, or need, anyone's permission or blessing to do anything, so I'm not here to ask. I just…I want to marry her, sir. And I know she wants to marry me too. So in a few days, I'm gonna ask her. I, uh…I just wanted you to know that – thought you deserved to know…to hear it from me."

Deeks stands there in silence for a few minutes more until he feels a gentle breeze coming off the water.

"Thank you, sir," he whispers and nods at the grassy plot in front of him before turning to walk away.

* * *

 **Thursday, April 6, 2017**

"Hey, Kens?" Deeks calls from the living room. He's sitting on the couch, nervously wringing his hands and bouncing his leg.

 _Relax, man._

"Hold on!" she responds from their bedroom, "I'll be out in a minute."

 _Of course. What's another minute? You've only been thinking about this for almost five months already._

Exhaling, he stands up and begins to pace back and forth across the room. He can't figure out why he's so anxious about this. He knows exactly how this is going to play out – even if she hadn't all but told him a few months ago, when he had suddenly blurted it out after getting shot – he _knows_.

And while she's been waiting, sometimes not so patiently, for him to do what he's about to do, he's been waiting for _this day_.

He stops in front of the window and reaches into his pocket. His fingers trace the cool, metal circle of the band and the sharp prongs that are holding a modest, round stone in place.

Turning when he hears Kensi shuffle down the hallway, his heart flutters at the sight of her. She's wearing her favorite black yoga pants and one of his oldest LAPD t-shirts that she commandeered from his closet not long after they started dating. Her hair is down but a bit wild after a busy day at work.

He loves all of her, but this version – the Kensi that almost no one else is lucky enough to see – is his favorite.

And he thinks she's never looked so beautiful.

Before he can say anything, she's bustling into the kitchen, "Have you seen my phone?" she asks as he hears her shuffling things around on the countertops.

"No," he impatiently grips the back of his neck and takes a deep breath, "But…can you come here for a second?"

She strides into the living room but starts sifting through the papers and magazines on the coffee table, "I know it's around here somewhere. I just can't—"

"Kensi!" he practically shouts which stops her in her tracks and effectively ends her rambling.

She seems to be frozen in place, surprised at his outburst. He steps in front of her, tucks an unruly piece of hair behind her ear and trails his hands down her arms until he can lace his fingers with hers.

As he looks into her eyes, a sudden calm washes over him and he knows he's ready.

"Hey…" Kensi looks at him curiously, "Are you okay? You're kinda freaking me out."

Wordlessly, Deeks leans forward and presses a slow kiss to her forehead, letting his lips linger as he breathes in the familiar, comforting scent that all but sums her up – sunshine and gunpowder.

"I had a longer speech planned, but _someone_ took so long getting out here, that I'm just going to hit the high points." He smiles when her eyes snap to his and he sees realization come over her as she lets out a shaky breath.

"Seven years ago today, my life took a turn – for the better – that I never saw coming. And it hasn't always been an easy road for us, Kens, but I am thankful, every single day, for you and for what we have together."

Dropping one of her hands, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring, holding it up between them. Kensi's eyes are darting between his and the simple solitaire. She takes a deep breath and gives the hand still holding hers a firm squeeze.

"So," Deeks continues, "even though it hasn't been ten years, I can't think of a better way to celebrate what this day means to us than to make it mean even more."

He's interrupted by the sudden and firm pressure of her lips on his.

"Okay," she whispers when she breaks the kiss, their noses still touching, his forehead pressed to hers.

He chuckles quietly at her impatience, "You didn't even let me get to the point."

Kensi laughs and pulls back just enough to look into his eyes, "So, get to it," she says with a smile as one of his hands come up to cup her face.

"Marry me."

"Okay."


End file.
